


One Lesbian Neighbor Adopts Two Adult Children

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: In Shorts [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, In Trousers - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Cordelia, Gen, Little Marvin, Little Whizzer, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: Cordelia decides to offer her 2 friends help with decorating their new house, but when she comes over she finds something else.





	One Lesbian Neighbor Adopts Two Adult Children

Charlotte knew that her work often meant her wife was left rather alone. Cordelia had started her catering business as a way to distract herself, but it wasn't that popular. So she was still left with a lot of free time. Luckily for them, Cordelia had taken Marvin as her pet project. Of course both of them enjoyed Whizzer and Marvin. Specially with how rare other homosexuals were. Marvin still struggled with calling Whizzer his boyfriend (still introducing him as his friend until Whizzer corrected him) She was the one who suggested to Whizzer him to pick the house behind theirs. While it wasn't on the same block per say, it was the only house available close buy. There was a broken fence that was supposed to be fixed up, but it made it easy to get to their backyard with a tray of blueberry muffins. She could hear laughter and giggles. Cordelia wonder how the decorating was going, she was hoping maybe she could help the boys, she had dabbled in home decoration. 

The sliding backdoor was unlocked, she frowned it really shouldn't be. “Hello, it's Cordelia, I brought muffins” She called out softly hearing giggles and laughter still. Finally she found them in the kitchen, Marvin was wearing cameo shortall, one of the clips undone to reveal a blue short sleeve shirt that said “Rawr! Means I love you in dinosaur” It was rather adorable, he only had one alphabet themed sock on. Whizzer on the other hand was wearing a dark blue space themed button up, but it was messily button up, with tan shorts. 

“I brought muffins?” She said awkwardly with a smile, Whizzer looked up from the chicken nuggets he was trying to make, and gave her a smile “We have muffins?” He asked delighted sweetly going up to the woman. While Marvin stayed there frozen like a deer stuck in the headlights. “You both may have one each okay? And I'll get those chicken nuggets ready for you” She cooed, as she let the taller man take a muffin. Big fat tears started to form in Marvin's eyes, before she could say anything he went to run away, but due to the fact he was running away with one sock on, on tile. Instead he fell forwards and hit his head on the counter corner before falling.

He started to cry loudly as Whizzer and Cordelia went straight to him “Are you okay?” She asked helping him sit up to look at his head. “Is Mar-Mar gonna be okay?” Whizzer asked now tearing up too. “I don't see any blood, Whizzer-” “Wish” The man mumbled “Wish dear could you get something cold from the freezer? So we can calm down the swelling?” With that Whizzer got a bag of frozen tater tots, handing it to the blond who was trying her best to calm Marvin down.

She pulled him into her lap and held the bag of tater tots on the side of his head. “You poor thing” She cooed. “Yoo weren't supposadah find out” He sobbed “Shhh it's okay, it's okay. I don't know what this is, but it doesn't seem wron-” “We pretend tah be children it is wrong!” Marvin argued bursting into another set of tears. “Mar Mar is very sensitive, he's very scared of what others think” Whizzer whispered loudly. “It's weird and not normal” He sniffled. “He's normally a lot more happy, buh he's just scared cause you're a new person.” The taller man explained ignoring what the other one said. “I'm not new silly, I'm your close friend” Cordelia argued with a chuckle. “Maybe big Marvin and big Whizzer's friends, buhhhhh you don't know little Mar Mar and little Wish-” “Shush up!” Marvin snapped.

Cordelia felt a little lost, but she also felt nice. Something about all this felt better than nice. She started to pet Marvin on the side of his head that didn't get hurt, right away that calmed him down a bit. It was common fact for anyone who knew Marvin that he was rather touch starved. “He likes his cheeks being pet the most. Like this” Whizzer started to gently pet the smaller man's cheek. He closed his eyes humming happily. 

While Marvin was distracted Whizzer like a little snitch told her everything. About how they both age regressed and how he did his best to take care of them when they were both little, even thought it was hard. Cordelia found it honestly adorable, and she knew Whizzer didn't have a good childhood, and Marvin wouldn't even talk about his, but it was very clear it wasn't pretty.

“Well those muffins aren't going to eat themselves boys” She said Marvin opened his eyes looking at her nervously. “Yo-You're okay wif this?” He asked chewing on his lip. “With my two favorite boys being adorable? Yea I'm very okay with it” Cordelia smiled. Marvin finally stood up shyly taking one of the muffins. While the two men start to eat the very delicious muffins. She hooked up Marvin's overalls and redid Whizzer's buttons, so his shirt would be proper. Finally she felt like maybe she could be part of something. “W-Would you li-like to pl-play with us?” Marvin asked shyly fidgeting with his shortall's straps “I would be delighted to” 

The rest of her day was spent taking care of two overgrown toddlers and it was wonderful. Whizzer was such a creative little thing, he drew so many adorable things, while Marvin was such a cuddle bug it was adorable, and a giggly thing too. According to Whizzer that was also why he was called, Snickers or Giggles. Which only made the smaller man giggle more. Marvin had a habit of being very handsy, mostly grabbing hair, nose boops, poking cheeks, and petting cheeks, playing with ears. Whizzer had warned her, but he was pretty gentle, just curious little thing. According to the taller (and older little) Marvin was 2 and he was 4, but if you asked her Marvin seemed much younger. Maybe it was because everything had just been a little emotional for him. Since he did seem older when she had first seen saw it. 

She decided it was best if she left before her wife got home from work, one person discovering their secret was probably all poor Marvin could take.


End file.
